An Issue in Indiana
by cravingwaffles
Summary: John and the boys get arrested while on a hunt. The police are sure that it was John who committed some murders. FBI gets involved and time is ticking for them to get out of this mess before John gets put in prison and the boys get put in CPS custody. With them being separated, can they do it? preseries
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

 **A/N: This is my first fanfic so I have no idea what I am doing. I really don't know anything about police work so their dialogue is gonna be so inaccurate. Please don't judge.**

Officers Tom Willis and Elizabeth Gonzalez were about to call it a night. They were tired from working all day and their sweep of the town was almost over, with nothing suspicious being seen.

The watch had been put on the small town of Huntley after there had been six murders in the past two weeks. The victims were all middle aged males and their bodies were always found in the same way; the head and limbs had been separated from the body and the parts were strewn about the backyard. There was no evidence left, so they still had no idea who the killer could be. There was also something else that baffled the officers. The cuts were too clean. The victims were alive when their head and limbs were cut off, no drugs had been found in their systems, and there was no sign that they were restrained. Meaning that they would have struggled and the cuts would have been more jagged.

Willis and Gonzalez weren't working on the case though, so they weren't concerned about it. Their job was to patrol the neighborhood to make sure that everyone was inside at curfew at nine o'clock.

Willis drove the patrol car slowly, looking for anybody who could be out. He was slowly speeding up though. He desperately wanted to go home to his wife and three kids. He knew that no one from this town could possibly be out after curfew, and wanted to be there for his family.

Gonzalez, sitting in the passenger seat, was in a completely different mindset than Willis. She wanted to be the one to catch the sick bastard who was killing citizens. She looked out the window diligently, trying to spot anything and everything that could be a threat. She was far younger than Willis and one of the police force's newest members.

Willis drove through one of the last streets on their patrol and yawned, "I think we should call it. We have been doing this for five days and there has still been three murders in that time. This patrolling is useless. Let's go back to the station." He began to make the left turn that would take them to the station.

Gonzalez looked at him like he was crazy, "Head back to the station?! We still have one more street to check and then the cemetery. Now I know you are tired. I am too, but there is no way that we are not going to check those and risk another person getting killed. Now turn right and drive slower."

Willis looked at the younger officer and groaned, knowing that she would jump out of the car and walk the rest of the way if he didn't do as she said. So he turned the car in the other direction to finish the watch.

Not that they would see anything anyways.

..oOo..

Sam looked around him, keeping watch while John and Dean finished filling up the hole they had dug. Sam didn't really like digging up bodies so he just watched for anything that could hurt them while Dean and Dad did the dirty work.

Dean looked over at Sammy. He could see that his younger brother was deep in thought. The hole was almost filled and wouldn't take much longer to finish, so he went and put his shovel in the back of the truck while Dad finished the job.

The case was an easy one and not particularly dangerous, which was why Sam was allowed to come. It was a vengeful spirit targeting hunters after she was accidentally shot and killed by one. The guy apparently tried to cover it up by cutting her body to pieces and scattering them in the woods, but she was found and buried in the cemetery.

Dean walked over to Sam and could see that he wasn't really deep in thought, but he was definitely focused on looking around for danger. He couldn't help but smile at how hard he tried to do his job, "Hey Sammy, you know that you don't have to keep watch anymore, right?"

Sam jumped a bit because Dean had startled him, but then smiled too, "Yeah but I just want to make sure that we don't get caught."

"Don't worry. We're basically done with what we were doing, and no one will be coming here at this hour, especially with the curfew in the town. Believe me, Dad and I have been in more risky situations when we could've used someone like you to keep watch."

Sam smiled at his brother, "Yeah I guess you're right."

Sam and Dean started talking about other various things to keep them occupied. While the brothers were talking, John finished filling in the hole, put the shovel in the back of the truck, and then came back to let them know that it was time to leave. He wasn't going to miss this place. Mud was seeping through his boots and it was freezing out. He was pretty sure that the boys felt the same.

The three were just about to go to the truck, when it happened.

..oOo..

Willis drove down the final street and looked at Gonzalez, "See? No one is out at this hour. We should just drive back to the station."

Gonzalez looked at him, "We still have to check the cemetery."

"Oh come on. No one will be in _that_ area at _this_ hour."

"It's still worth checking out. You never know. It's only a mile out of town. Trust me you won't be wasting much time."

Willis just shook his head before turning down Cemetery Road.

The drive to the cemetery took less than five minutes down the dead end street. Willis hated graveyards and almost shuddered at how creepy the place looked.

He finally let that shudder happen when he stepped out of the car. Other than the place being creepy, it was freezing out there. It was hard for him to believe that it was July.

Gonzalez looked at Willis and shook her head. How could she have gotten this guy as her partner? She looked around for anything suspicious. "Hey Willis, look over there." She pointed over to a truck parked on the far side of the parking lot. She almost didn't spot it.

"I'm sure that it's nothing. Maybe it broke down so the owners left it." Willis really wanted to leave. The place creeped him out.

"Oh come on. Stop being such a wussy and walk over there with me." Gonzalez was already walking over to the truck.

Willis reluctantly followed. _She's being too risky. Going to get us killed is what she will do._ he thought to himself as he followed her.

Gonzalez looked in that back as soon as she got to the vehicle, and Willis noticed a sharp difference in her as soon as she did, "Come check this out." She said, but it was just over a whisper.

"What?"

She held up a shovel, "The mud is fresh. There's another one in here too."

Willis's heart rate sped up. He rarely confronted criminals in the field. He was far better at confronting them when they were handcuffed to a desk.

When he finished internally panicking, he noticed that Gonzalez had started walking in the cemetery, "What are you doing?!" He not so successfully whispered at her.

"Well they must still be in there." She continued walking while Willis was trying to think of a way to stop her.

"But we don't even know if they did anything. We have no reason to arrest them."

"While you were whining like a little girl about the shovels back there, I looked in the front seat. There was a gun and what appeared to be a bunch of fake IDs. So I have a plausible cause. And I intend on just asking a few questions first. I won't arrest them unless they do something to make me. Deal?"

"I'm still not sure."

"Oh come on. These could be our guys."

Willis shook his head, "Fine."

The officers walked deeper and deeper into the cemetery. The newer headstones were on the north side of the place and Willis wanted to go there first. Gonzalez almost laughed at him, but agreed since he let her do this.

Suddenly, Gonzalez put her hand in front of the male officer and put a finger over her mouth, signaling for him to be quiet, "You hear that?"

He did. Voices. They both crouched down behind some bushes and listened.

"Come on, let's go back to the truck." It sounded like an older man. Maybe one around Willis's age.

She could hear multiple pairs of footsteps walking in their direction. That was when she decided to step out.

She was certainly shocked when she did. She was right about the older man, but then right behind them she could see two teenagers.

Willis stepped out after that. And that was when the three males stepped back suddenly. "It's okay. We just want to talk." They must have not heard her, or they had something to hide, because right after that, they ran. The adult ran north, to the newer headstones and then the woods, and the two boys stuck together and ran south, which would lead them to the older graves.

"Willis! Go after him!" She said, pointing to the adult. "I'll get the other two!" She ran right after that, not letting him answer.

Willis couldn't hear what Gonzalez had said, but since she ran after the two boys, he assumed that left him with the other one.

It was dark as hell out, so he couldn't see much, but he could see enough and the sound of feet splashing against mud was helpful in keeping track of where the guy was.

After about a minute into running after the guy, jumping over headstones and trying to avoid the giant puddles that kept showing up, Willis found out two things. One was that the other guy was in good shape. Two was that he really needed to work out sometime.

It was another thirty seconds and Willis was slowly slowing down while the other guy was gaining ground. He watched as the man was reaching a log that, as soon as he jumped over it it, would mean that he was in the woods. Willis knew that he wouldn't stand a chance chasing him out there.

Fortunately, he got it lucky. The man's feet slipped as he jumped and he fell to the ground. Willis made up for the lost ground just as the man got up. The officer pushed him back to the ground and slapped some cuffs on quickly as the man below him struggled.

Meanwhile, Gonzalez was chasing the other two south. The older side of the graveyard hadn't seen much care in a long time and the ground was covered in puddles so big and deep that they were like miniature ponds. Right away she could tell that the taller one, who had to have been older, could've easily gotten away from her. But for some reason he was holding back, sometimes pushing the younger kid to make him go faster. She realized that he was protecting him. She would've gotten the younger kid far sooner if it weren't for the older one.

Despite the older one's efforts, Gonzalez was slowly gaining ground. She was about ten feet behind them and most likely was able to fire her taser at one of them. Yet something inside her told her not to. She knew that they were slowing down and would catch them soon, so she decided to not to use unnecessary means to get them.

Just after she finished that thought, she got her lucky break. The older one must've been trying to push the younger one ahead of him again or something, because the younger boy suddenly tripped and fell into on of the giant puddles. The older one stopped right after that, looking highly concerned at the puddle. Gonzalez took advantage at him stopping and tackled him to the ground, slapping on cuffs. She grabbed the younger boy out of the puddle and led the two to the squad car.

When she walked out, she could see Willis putting the other guy in the back. She walked over to her partner, "Man, you look like a mess." He was completely covered in mud.

"Well you do too." She looked down at herself and sure enough, mud was all over her and the two boys.

The younger one was shivering and that's when she noticed the temperature. It was freezing. "We better head back to the station." She put the two in the back and sat in the passenger seat as Willis got in the driver side.

Before Willis started the ignition, he turned to Gonzalez, "Good job out there."

She smiled back, "Yeah I guess so. Now turn on the car, get the heater going, and let's go back to the station."

Willis smiled at her. He turned the key and drove off towards the station.

Tonight wasn't nearly as boring as he thought it would be.

 **I know that this was mostly in the point of view of the police officers, but I promise that the next chapter will be a bit more Winchester centered. I just made up the name for Huntley, Indiana so I am sorry if that actually exists. As stated above, this is my first fanfic so reviews a greatly appreciated. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was getting incredibly frustrated. He had been sitting in the interrogation room cuffed to a stupid table for what must have been forever. According to the clock though, it had only been around two hours since he was placed in the room. He had more than memorized the layout of the small room and was thinking of a way to escape. The window to his right had bars on it and the door to the left was most likely locked. The dark green walls had been bugging Dean for the last 2 hours and he _needed_ to get out. If he had had his coat on, he thought, he could just pick the lock. But since he was soaking wet the police gave him new clothes.

Dean looked down at the clothing. The hoodie and sweatpants were a plain navy blue and quite frankly, they seemed a bit too big for him. They must have been on a "one size fits all" mindset. He looked at his reflection in the one way glass on the wall opposite him and they did look slightly baggy. He could only imagine how big they were on Sammy.

Sammy. Ever since Dean had been put in here, all he could think about was Sam. He tried telling them that he needed to speak to his brother, to make sure that he was okay, but the cops never responded to his yelling from the room so he gave up after a few minutes. He was sure that Sam was keeping calm, but the kid's lips were blue and his skin seemed to be turning a sickly color by the time they entered the station. For all Dean knew, Sam could have caught pneumonia.

But after all, Sam was just a kid. The police most likely gave him a cup of hot chocolate to warm him up or something cheesy like that. Dean was just happy at the thought that someone would have cared enough to help his little brother.

Dean was still lost in his thoughts when the door suddenly opened. He could see the two cops that arrested them in the back, all cleaned up. All that they gave Dean was a towel to get the mud off, but the cops had to have showered. They weren't entering the room though. Instead a new face entered. He had tanned skin, probably half African American, and was wearing a suit. This guy was definitely high up in the law system.

"Hello Mr. Winchester. I am Agent Barr and I am here to ask you a few questions." The man said as he sat down.

"First of all, it's Dean. You're making me sound like my old man. And second of all, why would you want to interrogate me? You should be interrogating the cops and asking them how Sammy is doing instead."

"Don't worry, Dean. Your brother is alright. Another agent is questioning him. Now tell me, Dean, how is life going for you?"

Dean was thrown off by the question. Was the guy seriously trying to do small talk? "Um, it's doing great. It would be better, though, if I could see my brother." He said the last sentence with just a hint of anger.

Agent Barr smiled, "You can do that later. But since you're in such a hurry, I suppose we can skip the small talk. Dean, why were you and your family in a cemetery at nine o'clock last night?

Dean threw a sly grin back, "Well, you see, my dad used to spend the summers here with his great aunt and uncle as a kid. They used to own this cabin by the river, it's been torn down since they died a long time ago. But a family member of one of his great uncle's friends called and said that the guy died and he had some belongings of Dad's great uncle. Mostly just old photos and stuff she wanted to give to Dad. So we drove down here to get them."

"And why were you in the cemetery?"

"We had to leave tomorrow and Dad wanted us to pay our respects to all these people he knew as a kid. Sammy was so unexcited about going. It was kinda funny."

"Ok. Now we get to talk about the fun things. Can you tell me about all the stuff in your father's car?" Agent Barr seemed a bit amused at the thought what Dean would say about that.

"The takeout leftovers? We decided to eat dinner in the car and couldn't find any trashcans, so what?" Dean almost smirked but refrained from doing so.

"Not those."

"Then what?"

"You know what, Dean. Don't play dumb. The guns. The salt and holy water. All those fake IDs that were in the front seat. Tell me about why those are in your possession."

"We go hunting a lot. Dad gets bored if he uses only one gun or knife so we have multiple ones. By the way, Indiana has great woods for hunting."

"Don't try changing the subject. How about the salt?"

"Like I said, we eat in the car a lot and the drive through never gives us enough salt packets."

"The jugs labelled 'holy water.' Why do you have that?"

"Oh that's a great story. Dad has this crazy friend. He fixed the guy's car once and now he thinks he's forever in Dad's debt or something. The guy is totally crazy. He brings Dad all these holy water jugs and says that they will protect him from the satanists or whatever."

Agent Barr smiled. He knew something was up, but knew that this question had a good chance of tripping Dean up, "And how about the stolen credit cards and the numerous fake IDs? Some of those are highly illegal. There are multiple fake FBI badges. Why does your dad have those?"

Dean sighed and glanced at the clock. It was 11:17 p.m. He turned to Agent Barr, "Look, Agent, I know that you probably had a nice and happy childhood and all, but it's not like that for everyone. Our dad is a mechanic. He doesn't get payed much and has to go from job to job to make ends meet. Sometimes it just isn't enough."

"That explains the credit cards. What about the FBI badges though? The other fake IDs?"

Dean looked at the clock 11:19 p.m. He was getting tired and wanted to see his brother, "I don't know, okay? Now can I see my brother or not?"

"That will have to wait. Now, let's go back a little bit. You said that you were at the cemetery to visit people? Were you digging them up by chance? Because we found two mud caked shovels in the back of your father's truck."

"What? No that's just disgusting. Sammy would've puked if he saw that. He was looking pretty queasy enough without dead bodies being dug up."

Agent Barr almost snapped at Dean. He knew that Dean was lying. He just knew it. But unless they could find good evidence or if Sam's story didn't match Dean's, then there was nothing to keep them in custody for. "Well Dean, I think that's it." Barr got up and walked to the door.

"Wait that's all you're going to say? How about you say when I can go see Sam. Or tell me when we are getting out of this place? And what even got the feds into this thing anyways?" Dean stood up at this point, his left hand still cuffed to the table.

Barr turned to the teen, "Dean, when the police ran your father's prints, they matched for a numerous amount of other crime scenes. That's why we got over here. I wasn't told much about what's going to happen to you after you leave this room. I only know that you are going to be transported to Indianapolis tomorrow to stay in a hotel while we sort out your father's case. You and Sam will probably be separated until then."

"Indianapolis? What, do you just expect us to watch car races while our dad is in jail?"

"No Dean, it's for your protection."

"From what? Who?"

"Isn't it obvious Dean? Your father."

And with that Agent Barr walked out of the little green room, leaving Dean alone with his thoughts. He sat back down and looked at the clock. 11:22.

It was going to be a long night.

 **Hey guys. I am sorry this took so long. I have been SUPER busy lately. I was intending this chapter to have all three of the Winchester boys in it, but decided that the chapter would be hella long and would take a while to write, so I am splitting it into three chapters. Big thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed. I appreciate it!**


End file.
